Comeback When You Grow Up Girl!
by BriyerRose
Summary: Will never knew that years after a certain student of his graduates would he find his soulmate and future with that very girl. Follow their journey of rediscovery and love! Please read and review!


**AN: NEW ONE SHOT! Hope you like it!**

**Pairing: Will/Rachel**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 2,857**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters! The plot however is mine! **

**Please enjoy and review! Also I do not have a beta; if there are any really bad mistakes let me know and I will come back in and fix them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Comeback When You Grow Up Girl!<strong>

Will Shuester was sitting in the waiting room of his wife's OB/GYN's office looking through one of the parenting magazines left over for the patients to read, while she was checking in for her appointment. However, the articles on the pros/cons of breastfeeding v. bottle feeding could not keep his mind from wondering to how he ended up in this office with one of his former students. It sounds a lot worse than it is because while Rachel Shuester, nee Berry, was the over dramatic, loud mouth, co-captain of his glee club New Directions, Will had had absolutely no romantic or unprofessional feelings for the girl who wore skirts short enough that should have been considered against the school's dress code and animal sweaters that looked like they belonged on a toddler; when she was actually his student. When she graduated and headed to New York City to Julliard, Will was positive that he would never see her back in this town again unless it was for one of her future high school reunions, and even then that would have been unlikely considering how badly she had been treated during her time as a student at McKinley. Will had never imagined that it would be one of Rachel's dads developing cancer about six years after she graduated to bring her back into his world again.

Rachel, who had been portraying the new Belle in the Beauty and the Beast revival on Broadway, raced back as soon as she could to see her father. Leroy Berry had an advanced malignant brain tumor that was inoperable; and would cause his death sooner rather than later. Rachel, being a daddy's girl had been crushed by the news and had decided to stay in Lima to take care of him as he went through the few treatments of radiation and chemotherapy to see if there was any chance to prolong his life by a few more months. The time that they would spend together through these hard times were some of the hardest and most cherished that she had ever spent with her fathers. It was about a week after her return that Will ran into her at the only healthy vegan centered grocery store in Lima.

The two began talking in the cereal aisle about all that had happened in the last few years. Will learned that Rachel was single and had enjoyed being on Broadway, but that she was missing something in New York because most of the time she was so lonely. Will told her how the glee club might have a real shot at getting to Nationals again; it would be the first time since that first group of talented students he had with New Directions had graduated. He told her how he and Emma had made a real go of it for about a year and a half, but then her OCD had a really bad flare up and she decided to move to Florida where there was a psychologist who specialized in severe cases of the disorder. They had separated on good terms and still stayed in contact with each other through emails every once and a while, but they both agreed that it was better that they remained friends rather than lovers so that she could focus on healing herself properly. Neither of them could tell you how long they stood there talking, but eventually someone grew tired of them blocking the aisle and cleared their throat loudly, making the pair jump out of their own little world.

Will asked Rachel out for coffee and she readily agreed; so after checking out the few items each of them had in their carts at the register the two walked down the street to the Lima Bean Coffee Shop and continued their conversation where it left off. Will was shocked at how much Rachel had changed in the last few years. Hew attire was no longer short skirts, knee socks, and animal sweaters; but more mature with skinny jeans, a white cashmere sweater, and black knee high boots. Her hair was a little shorter than he could remember; and now had red highlights running through it. Will was amazed at how much she looked like a woman now, instead of the girl in his memories; and how his own body was becoming attracted to her. As he sat there listening to her talk about her father and her fears of losing him, Will came to the conclusion that he wanted Rachel to be a part of his life and now that they were no longer confined by the restrictions of being student and teacher he could fully explore this option. He could tell that she was just as attracted to him as well because of the way that her body was leaning close into his and how he caught her checking out his body when she thought he wasn't looking. By the time that they had finished their coffee neither one was ready to part ways; so Will asked her out for dinner that night and she quickly agreed.

That day was the start of their forever. Rachel and Will were together any free moment that they had; and on their third date Will made Rachel a homemade dinner at his house, which led to cuddling on the couch watching a movie, and then to consummating their new connection in his bed for most of the night. There were no awkward movements or weird feelings when he thought back because for the first time it felt like he had a true connection with someone that felt the exact same way about him in return. With Terri they had been so young when they got married that they eventually just grew apart in different directions. Emma and Will faced more obstacles that anything else and eventually they had to agree that it was just not meant to be between them. Holly had been a fling since they both know that she was never going to be one to settle down; and Will has always had dreams of settling down and having a wife and children.

Before Rachel's father got too sick Will had secretly met with both of her dads when Rachel was getting her hair done and asked them for their permission to marry her. Will knew that that it might have been a little fast, but he wanted Leroy to know that his daughter was loved and was going to be taken cared of for the rest of her life if she would have him. They agreed immediately to his request and Leroy thanked him for thinking of him. Will asked Rachel to come over to his house that night and when she showed up he could see her stop in shock as she noticed all of the rose petals that he had laid out on the floor leading her to the back yard where he was waiting for her on bended knee. When she walked through the patio door and saw the twinkling lights hung up and the picnic basket laid out she smiled, but it was not until she saw him there on the ground with the diamond ring in his hand did she gasp in surprise. Will barely got out the words "I love you and will you marry me," before he was tackled to the ground by her as she said "yes," over and over again between kisses all over his face.

Will knew that Rachel really wanted both of her fathers to walk her down the aisle at their wedding, but before anything could be planned they received a call from the hospital from Rachel's other father Hiram telling them that they needed to come as soon as possible. Leroy had taken a sudden change for the worse; and Will held Rachel close to him as she cried as she said her goodbyes to her beloved father. Leroy died a pain free and quiet death with his husband, Rachel, and Will in the room with him. The funeral was hard, but Will tried to help Rachel through it the best he could by providing a shoulder of comfort and love while she dealt with the emotional and mental stress of the following weeks. Rachel knew that her dad would not have wanted her to be sad over his death for very long; so she drank glasses upon glasses upon glasses of water until she felt like she was going to float away. With each passing day the pain got a little easier to deal with, but it never truly went away and that was okay.

They started planning the wedding of their dreams; and at the beginning of the following fall they were married on the grounds of a local farm when the leaves were all different shades of red, orange, gold, and brown. With the use of pumpkins and hay bails the wedding took on the perfect harvest theme. The entire original glee club was invited and even though Will earned a lot of lewd comments, especially from Noah Puckerman, they all seemed to be truly happy for the couple. The group for how much they fought and disagreed during their high school careers together had seemed to stay pretty close to one another after graduation. They really were like a dysfunctional family at heart; and no matter where they all scattered to around the world they never forgot their roots.

Rachel looked beautiful in her strapless dress with lace detail. Will made sure to tell her how gorgeous and sexy he thought she was throughout their honeymoon. Rachel had moved officially back to Lima, even though Will had offered to move New York so that she could resume her stage career now that her leave of absence was no longer needed, but she said that New York was not the place that she wanted to start and raise a family. Also she wanted to stay locally close to her remaining father now that he was all alone. Rachel opened up a dance studio in town, where she also gave vocal and acting lessons. With her experience on a real Broadway stage it made her classes fill with students of all ages almost immediately. She hired Brittany, Tina, and Mike as instructors since they all had come back home too; and she could trust them to teach her pupils correctly. Since the opening of the studio she has become very successful and had branched out into three neighboring towns.

They settled into married life easily and within eight months they had conceived their first child. Will and Rachel could not have been more ecstatic because Will had always dreamed about holding his son or daughter in his arms since Terri's faked pregnancy all those years ago. At five months they found out that they were having a son; and of course Rachel had to immediately start decorating the nursery in shades of navy blue and brown, with music notes and memorabilia as decorations. Three days before her due date Will received a call in the middle of his third period Spanish class that Rachel's waters had broke and that Tina was taking her to the hospital. Will rushed there as fast as he could; and by the time that he reached her room she was already dilated six centimeters. Three hours and a ton of tears and cries of pain later Gabriel Leroy Shuester, or Gabe as he was going to be called, came screaming into the world screaming his lungs out. Gabe was seven pounds and nine ounces, twenty-one inches long, with dark curly brown hair, brown almond shaped eyes, Will's nose, Rachel's chin and mouth, and a combination of their skin tones. That little boy was the light of his parent's lives; and though the sleepless nights and colicky moments were hard it was all worth it when his first words were momma and dada.

Two and a half years later and Rachel and Will were ready to add to their family. It had not been as easy as it had been with Gabe and they even went through the heartbreaking trauma of a miscarriage of one fetus at nine weeks gestation, but it was with their love and commitment to each other that got them through the hard times. It all paid off because four months later they received another positive pregnancy test. They were cautious this time around; and it was not until they were way into the second trimester did they relax a little and tell people the good news. When they found out the sex of the baby they were thrilled to learn that it was a girl.

Will was brought out of his thoughts when his wife took the seat next to him. She was nine months along and they were there at the doctors to see if she had dilated any since her appointment last week. Rachel smiled at Will as she rubbed small circles over her rounded stomach.

"I love you," Will whispered into her ear before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," Rachel responded back, snuggling a little closed into his side.

"Rachel Shuester?" The nurse called out; and the couple followed her back into the exam room. The nurse took all of the necessary measurements and information before leaving the couple alone in the room to wait for the doctor's arrival.

"Are you nervous?" Will asked his wife, as she fidgeted on the exam table.

"No, I'm really excited for her to arrive. I am just having a little discomfort in my back right now," she answered him with a shrug.

"Do you think that you're in labor?" Will asked concerned.

"Maybe, but the doctor will tell us for sure. I hope so because I am really ready to meet this precious little girl." Rachel said grimacing with what Will thought was more than likely a contraction.

He walked over to his wife and began to rub her lower back trying to help her in whatever way he could. They continued in this position until the doctor entered and smiled at the couple.

"Well by the look on your face I would say that you are probably in labor Rachel, but let's just take a look and see for sure." The doctor stated as she put gloves on and helped Rachel into position so that she could perform a pelvic exam.

"It looks like today is the day for this little one's birthday. You're five centimeters dilated and fully effaced so I am going to have you go straight over to the hospital and get checked in over there." Dr. McCready stated as she washed her hands and wrote the information she learned from the exam in Rachel's chart.

A shot of excited nervousness shot through Will's veins at this development, but he was completely ready to be a father for the second time. The couple gathered their belongings as quickly as possible before making their way to the hospital. They first had to swing by their newly built house to get Rachel's bag and call Hiram to make sure that he could continue to watch Gabe until further notice. Hiram told them to keep him updated on any news of his newest grandchild's arrival; and said that he would bring the new big brother to see his little sister as soon as he was allowed. Gabe was super excited to become a big brother and looking forward to teaching the baby all the things he could do.

Once they arrived at the hospital they were checked in and then the process of pain began to increase with each passing hour. Seven hours later and just before the clock struck midnight the newest Shuester made her way into the world. Feya Rowan Shuester was tiny, like her mother, at five pound ten ounces, nineteen inches long, with a head full of dark brown hair, her mother's skin tone, but facial features like Will's. The name Feya was Hebrew for fairy; and Will could already tell that his daughter was going to fit her name perfectly. The tears flowed as their little girl was placed into Will's arms.

"Hello baby girl. I'm your daddy and I love you so much." Will cooed into her little ears as he held her close to his body.

When he looked up at his wife and saw that she was watching him with their daughter he smiled with an expression full of love on his face towards the woman who had changed his life for the better. Will knew that the Rachel that he had known when she was a student of his was not the person that he could have fallen in love with, but it was only once she went away and grew up a little was she able to comeback into his life as the only person that could complete his heart and soul; and he wouldn't give her or their family up for anything. He was truly blessed.

**EN: Please Review and let me know what you thought of this little one shot! This was the first time that I have wrote this pairing and I am really nervous as to how I did! Thanks **

**BriyerRose**


End file.
